On Top
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia share a passionate moment on a hill in Rukongai. ByaRuki. Need I say more?


**On Top**

**A BLEACH One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: ByaRuki

*Disclaimer: BLEACH and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki were laying together, on a grassy hill in Rukongai. The girl with the dark hair was resting her chin on her folded arms, which were in turn, resting upon Byakuya's chest; his arms were folded around her waist. Rukia gazed peacefully at the man beneath her, with the long, crow-black hair. His eyes were closed and his pale face was tilted up towards the sun. Ever so slightly, Rukia lifted her hand and ran her index finger along the length of Byakuya's strong nose. His eyes remained shut, though one of his hands started trailing lightly up and down her spine. Hesitantly, Rukia leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, pulling back a moment later, to gauge his reaction. Byakuya's eyes- now open- were impossibly dark and incredibly deep. Taking his time, he rolled her over onto her back, so that he was pinning her petit frame, her short hair mingling with the lush, blades of grass and sakura blossoms. He hadn't broken eye-contact once and she looked up at him, her round, midnight blue eyes, expectant. He slipped his hand underneath her clothes, caressing the milky skin of her tummy with his thumb. Her breathing hitched, her lips parting a little, as she reached up to remove his kenseikan and placed it to one side; his black hair cascaded down, tickling the side of her face.

"Byakuya…" Rukia whispered, as she ran her slim fingers through his hair. Byakuya lowered his face to hers, and began pressing feather-light kisses from her temple to her jaw. He proceeded down her neck, as he listened to her soft gasps. Slowly, his hand slid down to the hem of her underwear, where he paused, causing Rukia to release a noise of desperation. He ran his tongue over her throat once before he tugged her knickers down and his hand came to rest on the inside of her thigh. She shuddered uncontrollably, panting faintly as she waited. He raised his face to meet her gaze briefly, before taking her mouth with his own. She moaned in relief, as his tongue filled her mouth and repeatedly licked into her. Rukia was falling apart; his hand on her leg was warm and familiar and wanted. She returned his kiss eagerly, quietly willing, each time their tongues collided, for him to take things further. She could feel he wanted it, by the way his body hummed with electricity and she could tell he wanted her, by the pounding of his heart against her chest. Byakuya was lost in his senses and the tiny girl beneath him, so unlike her sister, as she sighed and moaned against his lips.

He stroked his fingers up to her opening and pushed his forefinger in, firmly. Rukia sucked in a breath, her face scrunching up momentarily, but her legs spread wider. He buried his nose, lips and tongue in the side of her neck again, as he rhythmically brought his finger in and out of her over and over. Although her nails were digging into his shoulders through the material of his clothes, she was clutching him ever closer to her. He breathed against her ear, as he listened to her own ragged sighs and animalistic, pleasure-induced noises.

"Rukia," he murmured, sucking on her earlobe, as he added another finger to her moist hole, stretching her. And then he was watching the pulse beating sporadically, in her throat. He ran his nose up and down it, inhaling deeply a couple of times. She smelt mouth-watering and he couldn't help himself; he bit down on her flesh, blood dripping from his chin and making paths down, over her collarbone. He released a groan despite himself, relishing in the taste of her. And she let him because his slender fingers were inside her, tantalising her in a way that she'd never experienced before. Rukia arched as Byakuya simultaneously, drank from her and pumped his fingers into the place no other man had been near. He withdrew them then, feeling around for her clit and massaged it expertly, bringing his sister-in-law to climax. Byakuya satisfactorily intoxicated, licked his lips and lifted his head to hold Rukia's eyes as she came, screaming his name, wildly. Her body relaxed, sagging back down amongst the grass, as Byakuya lay his head on her chest, drunk on her blood.

"Rukia."

"Yes, Byakuya?" Rukia stroked his hair in a soothing motion, her other hand caught in his.

"You shouldn't let me drink your blood," he told her in a low, grave tone, but she could see his lips quirked up- however infinitesimally- at the corners. "Don't do it again."

"Okay," she murmured, even though she knew she'd let him do it any and every time he wanted.

* * *

**_I seem to have fallen in love with vampy Byakuya ;)_**

**_The title is a reference to the song by The Killers, which is the song I had in mind when writing this._**


End file.
